


Can we speak with flowers?

by CaptainsLady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainsLady/pseuds/CaptainsLady
Summary: "Gdybym mógł mówić językiem kwiatów powiedziałbym ci, że jesteś różą. Opowiedziałbym o twoich płatkach, które otulają świat ciepłem. O tym, jak twoje liście dają innym schronienie. O tym, że twoje kolce istnieją po to, abyś mógł chronić tych, których kochasz. Powiedziałbym, że twój zapach jest słodszy od zapachu setki innych kwiatów i że rozpoznałbym go wszędzie ."





	Can we speak with flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to pierwsza rzecz jaką publikuję tutaj i pierwsza dotycząca uniwersum Haikyuu. Wybaczcie mi drobne błędy, ale obawiam się, że wyszłam już nieco z wprawy w pisaniu. Słońce, kwiaty i wiosenna aura obdarowały mnie jednak jednorazowym natchnieniem.  
> Enjoy your reading x

Wiele można było o nim powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie to, że Daichi Sawamura był zapalonym florystą. Oczywiście, lubił kwiaty w sposób, jaki człowiek lubi ładne rzeczy. Miło mu było patrzeć na ich rozkwitające pąki, błyszczące malachitową zielenią liście i wdychać roztaczający się od nich słodki aromat. Daichi Sawamura, owszem, cenił piękno kwiatów, ale kompletnie nie miał do nich ręki.  
A jednak znowu tutaj był i po raz kolejny przechadzał się dobrze mu już znanymi alejkami. Wszystkie półki były zapełnione wiklinowymi koszami pełnymi żywych kwiatów, o najbardziej wyrazistych i oryginalnych kolorach, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Przez szklane ściany, w większości i tak zasłonięte przez pnące się do góry zielone pnącza z mnóstwem liści, wlewało się do pomieszczenia wiosenne słońce, wydobywając kolory z maleńkich kropel rosy, które mieniły się tu i ówdzie na kolorowych płatkach i cienkich łodygach.  
Pod wieloma względami uwielbiał to miejsce, które dawało mu niezwykłe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Chłonął całym sobą niezwykłą woń kwiatów i świeżej gleby, zapach wody pluszczącej z ogrodowej fontanny, a także aromat świeżej kawy. Zdawało się, że nie on jeden. Każdy wiedział, że słynny „Flower Shop & Coffee Karasuno” to ostoja spokoju i harmonii.  
\- Kretynie, obsypałeś mnie ziemią!  
\- To ty pierwszy oblałeś mnie wodą, Bakageyama!  
\- Zrobiłem to niechcący, poczwaro!  
Daichi westchnął. Doprawy trudno o większą oazę spokoju. Karasuno było co prawda uroczym miejscem, ale na pewno nie takim, gdzie można w ciszy kontemplować nad sensem istnienia. Nie żeby po to tutaj przychodził. Jego częste wizyty miały znacznie odleglejszy cel.  
Czarnowłosy przesunął się kilka kroków, aby ocenić sytuację rozgrywającą się dwie alejki dalej. Dwoje ogrodników, ten wysoki ciemnowłosy i niski z burzą rudych włosów, nadal się kłóciło. Każdy, kto był w tym miejscu częstym bywalcem wiedział, że jest to pewnego rodzaju norma. Kageyama Tobio i Hinata Shouyou na pierwszy rzut oka się nie dogadywali, a mimo to pozostawali nierozłączni. Sprzeczali się niemal nieustannie, ale wystarczyło, że jednego z nich zabrakło, a drugi natychmiast stawał się widocznie przygaszony. Wyglądało na to, że pod ich pozorną nienawiścią kryło się jakieś głębsze, pozytywne uczucie.  
Mężczyzna zarejestrował, że jedna z klientek z oburzeniem przypatrywała się ich wymianie zdań, a po chwili jej jasnoróżowa spódnica skończyła ubrudzona błotem nieumiejętnie rzuconym w kolegę przez niższego ogrodnika. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu zesztywnieli i ucichli. Hinata, ciągle stojący z błotem w jednej ręce, patrzył na kobietę w niemym szoku. Daichi niemal wyczuwał, co się będzie działo dalej.  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, muszę przejść!  
Sawamura poczuł, jak jego serce gwałtownie przyspiesza, na ten dobrze znany sobie głos. Odwrócił głowę, w stronę tłumu. Wkrótce go zobaczył.  
Sugawara Koushi, jasnowłosy florysta, powód jego częstych wizyt. Chłopak o jasnym uśmiechu i pełnych ciepła brązowych oczach. Daichi nigdy nie zapomniał chwili, w której zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Szedł z koszem czerwonych róż w ręce, słońce oświetlało jego anielską twarz, a wokół jego głowy latał motyl o błękitnych skrzydełkach. Kiedy przechodził koło fontanny z syrenką, a promienie słoneczne oświetliły migoczące drobinki wody, Daichi dostrzegł za nim dwa tęczowe skrzydła. Cała ta sytuacja była tak surrealistyczna, że mężczyzna wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy po prostu jej sobie nie wymyślił.  
\- Wy dwaj – powiedział Koushi, któremu wreszcie udało się przepchać do oka cyklonu, kiwając głową w stronę Kageyamy i Hinaty – przeproście natychmiast. A potem zróbcie coś z tym bałaganem.  
Ogrodnicy nieśmiało wyjąkali przeprosiny, a potem poszli szukać czegoś do sprzątania, ze skruchą trzymając nisko pochylone głowy. Florysta odwrócił się do kobiety.  
\- Przepraszam za nich. Tak mi przykro. – Spojrzał na jej ubrudzoną spódnicę, a potem wyjął z kieszeni zielonego fartucha coś do pisania i szybko coś zanotował. – Naprawdę, nie wiem jak mam panią przepraszać. Mogę zapewnić, że pokryję koszty czyszczenia pani ubrania.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało, z pewną czułością. Sawamura miał wrażenie, że w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się nagle o wiele cieplej, a cała atmosfera zakłopotania magicznie zniknęła.  
\- Och, to nic takiego – wybąkała kobieta, czerwieniąc się. Wyglądało na to, że urok jasnowłosego zadziałał i na nią.  
\- Proszę. – Mężczyzna podał jej kartkę. – Proszę z tym iść do naszej kawiarni i dać to Asahiemu, to nasz barista. W ramach przeprosin zrobi taką kawę, jaką pani sobie zażyczy. Oczywiście na koszt firmy.  
Kobieta podziękowała i po chwili odeszła, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Kiedy cały tłum się rozszedł, a Kageyama i Hinata w ciszy zaczęli sprzątanie, Sugawara westchnął, rozmasowując sobie dłonią kark. Kiedy przekręcał głowę, jego wzrok padł na Daichi’ego. Twarz rozjaśnił mu uśmiech.  
\- Och – wymsknęło mu się – Daichi-san. Nie zauważyłem cię wcześniej.  
W tym samym momencie czarnowłosy stwierdził, że niezwykle trudno jest się poruszać, kiedy ma się ciało jak z galarety. Na szczęście florysta sam do niego podszedł, wyciągając rękę. Wymienili uścisk dłoni.  
\- Zbladłeś – stwierdził Koushi. – To przez tą całą sytuację z Hinatą? Najmocniej cię przepraszam. Czasami sam już nie wiem, co mam robić, żeby przestali się tak zachowywać.  
\- N… Nic nie szkodzi – odpowiedział. – To nie twoja wina. Przecież nie jesteś ich matką.  
Jasnowłosy zaśmiał się krótko. Przymykał wtedy lekko oczy i uroczo marszczył nos. Kosmyk jasnych włosów opadł mu na czoło. Spojrzał rozbawiony na rozmówcę.  
\- Właściwie to…  
\- … Suga-san jest trochę jak nasza mama – przerwał mu Nishinoya, który nagle stanął w drzwiach kwiaciarni. On i Tanaka byli kierowcami i zajmowali się dostarczaniem kwiatów klientom. Ich osławiona żółta furgonetka z krwistoczerwonym napisem „Rolling Thunder” umieszczonym na bocznych drzwiach auta, była rozpoznawalna w całym mieście. Głównie dlatego, że ludzie pamiętali, aby dyskretnie przesunąć się jak najdalej od jezdni, kiedy pędzący z zawrotną prędkością pojazd pojawiał się w ich polu widzenia.  
Suga uśmiechnął się do niższego kolegi.  
\- To prawda.  
Noya z błyskiem w dużych oczach spojrzał na czarnowłosego.  
\- Brakuje nam tylko taty – zagaił, puszczając przy tym do niego oczko. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak robi mu się nieprzyzwoicie gorąco na twarzy. Koushi znowu zaczął się śmiać, kładąc jednocześnie dłoń na ramieniu Sawamury.  
\- Nie przejmuj się nim, Daichi. On po prostu tak ma. – Wyprostował się i zabrał rękę. Ciemnooki przyjął to z pewnym żalem. – To co cię dzisiaj do nas sprowadza? Co byś chciał zabrać ze sobą?  
„Ciebie” chciał powiedzieć, ale oczywiście tego nie zrobił.  
\- Ja… - Odchrząknął kilka razy, aby jego głos brzmiał bardziej pewnie. – Chciałem zmienić trochę wystrój w mieszkaniu. Rozglądałem się za jakimiś kwiatami, ale sam nie wiem, co by do mnie pasowało. Może… Może mógłbyś mi pomóc?  
Suga słuchał go w skupieniu, uważnie się w niego wpatrując. Jednocześnie był tak blisko, że Daichi był w stanie dostrzec ciemniejsze plamki w jego oczach. Noya, oparty nonszalancko o framugę drzwi, obserwował ich z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Dobrze trafiłeś – odezwał się, zanim jasnowłosy otworzył usta. – Suga-san umie dopasowywać kwiaty do ludzi. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że jest w tym mistrzem.  
\- To nic takiego – odparł natychmiast Sugawara. – Każdy człowiek roztacza wokół siebie swoistą aurę, podobnie jak kwiat zapach. Wystarczy po prostu odnaleźć dwa podobne elementy.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Na pewno słyszałeś, że każdy kwiat ma swoje znaczenie. Goździk-obietnica, hiacynt-przykrość, żonkil-zazdrość i nieodwzajemniona miłość…  
Sawamura z goryczą stwierdził w duchu, że już chyba wie, jakie kwiaty by do niego pasowały.  
\- … a stokrotka symbolizuje niewinność – dokończył. Spojrzał na stojący nieopodal kosz z czerwonymi kwiatami. – Czasami potrafię wybrać odpowiednią roślinę, kiedy klient dopiero przekracza próg kwiaciarni. Czasami zajmuje mi to nieco więcej czasu.  
Sięgnął ręką w kierunku roślin i wyjął delikatnie jeden czerwony kwiat. Na jego płatkach widniały kropelki wody. Uśmiechnął się, a potem podał łodyżkę czarnowłosemu.  
\- Frezja – powiedział. – Myślę, że będziecie do siebie pasować.  
Mężczyzna przyjął kwiat, niechcący muskając palcami dłoń florysty. Obaj natychmiast podnieśli głowy, napotykając swoje zaskoczone spojrzenia.  
\- Do ciebie pasowałyby konwalie. – Sawamura dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że wypowiedział swoje myśli głośno. Koushi zamrugał kilka razy ze zdziwieniem, a potem, ku zdumieniu rozmówcy, na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.  
\- Ja… Dziękuję – odparł, dziwnie skrępowany.  
Daichi, wytykając sobie w duchu, że nie ma pojęcia co symbolizują konwalie, chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy za plecami Sugi pojawił się Yamaguchi Tadashi, jeden z kelnerów pracujących w tutejszej kawiarni.  
\- Przepraszam Suga-san, ale jest nam potrzebna twoja pomoc. Coś się zepsuło w kuchni i Asahi zaczął panikować. Kinoshita i Narita próbowali go uspokoić, ale Tsukki kazał mi iść po ciebie.  
Suga westchnął.  
\- W porządku, już idę. – Spojrzał w stronę Ennoshity, który obsługiwał klientów w drugiej części pomieszczenia. Potem przeniósł wzrok na Daichi’ego, uśmiechając się. – Miło było cię zobaczyć. Możesz zachować kwiat, żeby zobaczyć, czy ci się spodoba.  
Czarnowłosy kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając z oczu jasnowłosego, który po chwili zaczął się wycofywać w stronę kawiarni.  
\- Suga-san! – zawołał za nim pod wpływem chwili. Tamten natychmiast się odwrócił.  
\- Tak?  
\- Ciebie też miło było zobaczyć.  
Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że rumieniec na twarzy brązowookiego stał się jeszcze bardziej widoczny. Wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym zniknął jasnowłosy jeszcze przez chwilę, aby uspokoić galopujące serce.  
\- Ciekawe – odezwał się nagle Noya, o którego obecności Daichi kompletnie zapomniał.  
\- Co takiego?  
Niższy mężczyzna się uśmiechnął, pokazując zęby. Przypominał czarnowłosemu jakiegoś drapieżnego kota.  
\- Och, nic takiego. Po prostu to dziwny zbieg okoliczności, że frezje to ulubione kwiaty Sugi.

Kiedy tylko wrócił do domu, pierwszym co zrobił było sprawdzenie, jak bardzo się wygłupił, porównując Koushi’ego do konwalii. Z ulgą stwierdził, że na szczęście symbolizują delikatność i czystość, a także nieśmiałość. Zaczerwienił się jednak nagle, gdy przeczytał, że konwalie podarowuje się osobie, którą uważa się za bardzo ładną. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego Sugawarę tak to onieśmieliło.  
Na początku nie był pewien, czy chce wiedzieć, co oznaczają czerwone frezje. Nie wiedział, jakby to zniósł, gdyby okazało się, że to coś w stylu „nie chcę cię znać, stalkerze” albo „daj mi wreszcie spokój, nic z tego nie będzie”. Wkrótce jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła.  
\- Czerwone frezje – wymruczał sam do siebie Daichi, przeglądając internet. Zastygł, a potem nagle się uśmiechnął. Wokół serca poczuł przyjemne ciepło.  
„Cieszy mnie twoja obecność”.

\- Gdybym mógł mówić językiem kwiatów powiedziałbym ci, że jesteś różą. Opowiedziałbym o twoich płatkach, które otulają świat ciepłem. O tym, jak twoje liście dają innym schronienie. O tym, że twoje kolce istnieją po to, abyś mógł chronić tych, których kochasz. Powiedziałbym, że twój zapach jest słodszy od zapachu setki innych kwiatów i że rozpoznałbym go wszędzie.  
Chciałbym być twoim deszczem, który nie pozwala ci więdnąć. Chciałabym być słońcem, które nie pozwala ci marznąc. Chciałbym być ciepłym wiatrem, który porusza twoimi liśćmi. Chciałbym, żebyś zawsze potrzebował tylko i wyłącznie mnie.  
\- To bardzo poetyckie, Daichi – zachichotał Suga i schował twarz w kołdrę. Sawamura sięgnął dłonią do jego nagiego ramienia, na co jasnowłosy podniósł nieco głowę. Ciemnooki wykorzystał okazję i musnął swoimi wargami jego usta.  
\- Zawsze chciałem ci to powiedzieć – wymruczał, przyciskając Koushi’ego do siebie. Mężczyzna wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. – Chciałem ci to powiedzieć, od kiedy tylko zobaczyłem twoje tęczowe skrzydła.  
\- Nie mam tęczowych skrzydeł, Daichi.  
\- Oczywiście, że masz, Suga. - Odsunął go od siebie lekko, aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Prawdę mówiąc wydaje mi się, że to właśnie wtedy to poczułem. Zupełnie jakbym wcześniej coś zgubił, ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć co. Jakbym czegoś usilnie szukał, nie wiedząc czym to jest. Kiedy cię zobaczyłem to nagle stało się oczywiste.  
Sugawara przyglądał mu się z czułością. Wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził go po policzku.  
\- Cóż takiego?  
Daichi pocałował wnętrze jego jasnej dłoni.  
\- Że brakowało mi róży.  
Koushi zamrugał kilkukrotnie zanim zdecydował się na odpowiedź.  
\- Róża oznacza miłość – powiedział do ukochanego.  
\- Wiem – odparł tamten.


End file.
